Angiography is a procedure used in the diagnosis and treatment of cardiovascular conditions including abnormalities or restrictions in blood vessels, the network of passageways through which blood travels in a human or animal body. During angiography, a radiographic contrast material is injected through a catheter into a vein or artery, which then passes to vascular structures in fluid communication with the vein or artery. When X-rays are passed through the region of the body into which the contrast material is injected, they are absorbed by the contrast material, providing radiographic images of the desired vascular structure(s). The images can be recorded on film or video tape and/or displayed on a fluoroscope monitor. The images can be used for many purposes, as for example, diagnostics and for therapeutic procedures such as angioplasty, wherein a balloon is inserted into a vascular system and inflated to open a stenosis.
The contrast material can be injected into the catheter by either manual or automated injection systems. While the apparatus for injecting the contrast material can vary, most current systems include a syringe operatively connected with the catheter. The syringe has a chamber for holding the contrast material and a plunger reciprocally moveable within the chamber. The contrast material is suctioned into the chamber when the plunger is moved to create a partial vacuum within the chamber. A reversal of the plunger direction first forces air out of the chamber and then delivers the contrast material to the catheter at a rate and volume determined by the speed of movement of the plunger.
In a manual system the user or operator loads the syringe and ejects air from the chamber before connecting the syringe to the catheter. The user of a manual system adjusts the rate and volume of injection by altering the manual force applied to the plunger. The maximum injection pressure for manual systems typically limited to about 150 p.s.i. (i.e. the maximum pressure that can be applied by the human hand), and the maximum quantity of fluid is about 12 cc. Such manual systems typically do not accommodate any safety features such as the restriction or prevention of injections outside of predetermined injection parameters (such as rate or pressure), and generally do not include active sensors or alarms to detect air bubbles or other hazards.
Angiography can include the injection of fluids other than the contrast material. For example, a saline flush and/or the injection of fluid medications may be desired. One of the most commonly used manual injection systems includes a valve mechanism having a plurality of manually activated valves that the operator selectively opens and closes to direct flow of the desired fluids into or out of fluid channels connected to the syringe or catheter. When the operator aspirates or injects the contrast fluid into or out of the syringe chamber, the fluid flows through the path of least resistance as directed by the relative positions of the valves. When changing the valve positions, one or more fluids may be selectively injected.
Certain automated fluid delivery systems provide a control panel or user interface that may be used, or operated, by a trained professional, such as a physician. The professional may enter one or more injection parameters using the control panel. The user interface may comprise a touch-panel screen. These parameters can then be used during a patient injection procedure. Certain automated injection systems require entry of the following injection parameters: the volume of contrast material to be injected, the flow rate of injection, the maximum permitted injection pressure and the rate of change of injection flow rate (i.e. the rise time). The control panel may be connected directly to an injector head or to a patient bed table.